


Loverboy Lance | Klance

by LongcatThepanda



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gay, Lover boy Lance, M/M, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Other, Strippers, Stripping, abo dynamic, adashi, beta, klance, omega - Freeform, strip club au, stripper lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongcatThepanda/pseuds/LongcatThepanda
Summary: Lions Den. A strip club. One of the hottest in the area. They take their policies very seriously to ensure the safety of everyone involved. What happens when they bend the rules a little bit to bring loverboy Lance onto their team? How will keith react? Will things heat up between the two?





	1. An Unusual Addition

* * *

We don’t typically allow omegas to work for us. Just to ensure that no one gets hurt. Having an omega work a job such as this one can end in some serious damage such as lawsuits or even the omega themself ending up hurt, which is the very last thing we want. We work to make sure every employee is well taken care of. Lance though, he begged and pleaded to join us. He said, ‘I swear I will make this club a ton of money. I love this job so much. I just wanted to get out of the toxic environment of the last club I worked in’. So, I let him join us. I knew just how disgustingly they treated their employees at Lotor’s club. That’s what he named it too.  _Lotor’s Strip Club._ How very creative. We’re gonna have to take some extra precautionary measures now that we’ve brought Lance on. He’s worth it though, Keith sure seems to think so...

**Keith**

      The day I met Lance was a very confusing day. I woke up that morning late. “Shit,” I cursed. I scrambled around my bedroom throwing on some clothes and my shoes. I rushed out the door without noticing I’d left my phone lying on my bed. My car doors unlocked as I pressed the button on my key fob. Shit, shit, shit. I was supposed to be at work like forty five minutes ago. The car came to life as I started it up. I sped out of my driveway and drove a little above the speed limit. There’s supposed to be a big surprise at the club today and I’m fucking late. I pull into the parking lot and turn the car off. That’s when I reach for my phone and realize that it’s not there. I slam my hands against the steering wheel and will myself to get out of the car. Basically tripping over myself I finally make it inside the building about an hour and fifteen minutes late. The digital clock on the wall read 2:17p.m. We don’t open until three but staff is supposed to be here at one.

     I’m instantly greeted by a smirking Pidge from behind the bar. “Little late. Huh, buddy.” I roll my eyes. That’s about when I notice the scent. It smelled of an omega in here. The scent was fresh so it couldn’t be like an omega customer from the previous night. And while I was late, the club still wasn’t open. The staff are just supposed to be here fairly early to set everything up and such. I began towards Shiro’s office. He owns the place. Though as I made my way to the office the omega scent became stronger. It wasn’t Adam’s scent either. Adam’s scent it more like cinnamon and apples that kind of deal. No this, this smelled of like lavender and sage. It was somewhat intoxicating. I opened the door and saw shiro in his desk and across from him was a tan, lanky, and might I say attractive boy who was dressed in mostly blue.

      Shiro looks up at me and smiles, “Keith, this is Lance. Starting today you two will be working together”. I was a little dazed. Work together?

       “As in him, an omega, working here,” we’ve never had an omega work here for safety reasons. Omegas tend to get harassed and the staff here’s safety is a number one priority. I’ve been here since the beginning and Shiro has always turned down every omega who tried to apply.

       Shiro simply nods, “will that be a problem?” I shake my head.

       “No, it’s just a little confusing considering you have  _never_ let an omega work for you,” I explain. Lance, I believe his name is, stands and wipes his hands against his pants.

       “The names Lance. Even though you know that since Shiro just told you.” He sticks out his hand signaling for me to shake it. I stare at it a little longer than maybe I should have. He starts to retract his hand but I quickly take it so he doesn’t think I’m a complete asshole or something.

      “Keith, but you also know because Shiro just told you,” I awkwardly try to be polite. A sweet smile spreads across his face.

      “Well, Keith, I’m really looking forward to working with you,” his tone was enthusiastic. Man, he’s cute.

      “Same to you,” I finish off this conversation. He sits back down and I leave Shiros office. Pidge was smirking from behind the bar counter but I chose to ignore her. I went to my dressing room so I could plan out what I was going to wear for my first show. Our strippers consisted of Romelle, a beta female, Allura, an alpha female, Matt, a beta male, Shay, another beta female, and me, an alpha male. And now, I guess, Lance. An omega. I’m not entirely opposed to the idea of an omega working here but one of the reasons we operate so well is because people have more respect for alphas and betas. It’s unfortunate but it is the truth. I know Lance will be safe here because we have amazing body guards and I haven’t met anyone who’d wanna try and take on Shiro. Though I just can’t help but feel a little scared for Lance.

     I take a deep breath in order to clear my mind and go through a wide variety of outfits to choose from, it’s got to match my song. Finally I decide on black fishnets, black leather booty shorts, a black strappy bralette type thing, and red stilleto knee high boots. Red was kinda my signature color. I looked at myself up and down in the full body mirror provided in my dressing room. I feel so confident when I’m all dressed up for a show. I let a smile creep up on my face. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door swung open and nearly hit me. I stumbled backwards and almost fell down but Lance caught me and prevented me from doing so. 

       “I am so sorry, Shiro just told me to come and ask you to show me around,” he stumbles over his words and his cheeks are getting redder by the second. 

       I contemplate it for a minute, “alright, I’ll show you around.” He seems surprised at first but it’s quickly replaced with excitement.

       “Thank you,” he exclaims. I nod in acknowledgment. 

       “Well, this is my dressing room. I’m pretty sure you knew that though.” I motion around at the room. We exit the room and I lead him down the hallway.

       “This is Romelle’s dressing room and then this one is Allura’s. Although, they practically share Allura’s.” Lance looks at me quizzically. “Allura and Romelle are together. Their chemistry had been obvious from the beginning, when Allura first saw Romelle. It’s quite the story actually.” 

        “This is Matt’s dressing room. He’s Pidge, one of the bartenders, brother.” We reached the end of the hallway. My heels click clacked against the floor as we made our way back up the hallway. 

       “I’m assuming this room right here,” I pause and motion to dressing room four, the one before mine, “is yours.” The dressing rooms were numbered one through eight and everyone excluding Shay started filling it up from the back. Shay took dressing room one then skip three dressing rooms down then I have five, Romelle has 6 and etcetera. 

       “unless you want two or three, because I mean it doesn’t really matter.” Looks over at the other two dressing rooms as if to think it over.

       “I think I’ll stick with four because aside from Shiro, you’re the one I’m most familiar with.” A shy smile appears on his face. 

       “Alrighty, Lance. I officially declare this dressing room yours.” I dramatically bow and motion to the room. Lance giggles and I can’t help but to smile at that. I pat him on the shoulder and show him around the rest of the club and introduce him to everybody. He hit it off with everyone almost immediately. I was a little jealous of his people skills. Everyone was in the room except Matt, which wasn’t unexpected because he’s well... Matt. He was the only one who hadn’t met Lance yet that I know of. I walked up to the group of people surrounding Lance and leaned up against the bar just listening to the group question Lance about himself. His favorite color is blue. He’s the youngest of his siblings. He’s loved to dance since he was very young. 

       I would’ve continued to just listen in but Matt decided to show up. He whistled lowly, “Keithy you look like a heartbreaker, it would be an honor if you were to break mine.” Matt always flirted with me but we both knew it was strictly platonic. Matt and I have been friends for years even before we joined the Lions Den. 

       “Really, Matt? I don’t know if you’d be able to let me go once you got a taste of what it’s like to be with me,” I joked back. 

       “You’re right. I just can’t get enough of you.” He fake swooned. I rolled my eyes and saw Lance staring at me with an almost distressed look in his eyes. 

       Matt had gotten pretty close to me during that whole fake flirtation thing. I pushed him back, “Alright, Matt. That’s enough fake flirtation for today.” He laughs and agrees. I look back to Lance and he doesn’t look distressed anymore but almost relieved? The groups conversation died down so I decided that’d be an opportune moment to grab Lance up. 

       “Hey, Lance.” I gesture for him to come over to me. He makes his way over to me.

        “Yeah,” his voice is somewhat nervous. 

        “When does Shiro have you scheduled to dance,” I question. 

        He fidgets around, “He gave me a schedule thing. Though I think I dropped it in your dressing room when I accidentally almost knocked you over.” He blushes reliving that embarrassment over in his head. I nod my head and motion for him to follow me to my dressing room. 

        We enter the dressing room together and look around on the floor to see if this is in fact where he dropped the dancers line up. And there it was. We both bend down to grab the paper at the same time and accidentally brush hands. He retracts his hand and gives a quiet apology. I pick it up and turn it over. It has scuffs on it from it being in the floor and probably stepped on. I look at the list of dancers.

       First dancer of the night, Allura. That’s no surprise really. Second, Matt. Third, Shay. Then me. And then Lance? I wasn’t really expecting Shiro to put him on tonight’s. He typically makes new dancers sit out for their first night. This sheet covers the rough schedule for this week. We don’t always follow the schedule though. Lance must’ve seen me looking at the page in a questioning manner.

       “I begged Shiro to let me start dancing today, he told me tha they don’t usually let new dancers dance their first day,” he explains. I nod.

       “So you’ll be dancing after me,” I tell him. I look up from the paper and he’s glancing around my dressing room curiously. There’s not really much in here though. His eyes land on something. I follow his gaze and see that he’s looking at a picture of my mother, my father and me. I was younger in that picture probably 14. I miss my parents from time to time. When I was nineteen and moving out though. I just needed to get out and away from them. I moved so far away from them but I don’t regret it. I love it here. 

      “My mom and dad. And that dorky teen in the middle is me,” I break the silence and Lance looks over at me. A genuine smile spread across his face. 

       “I could tell. You haven’t changed your hair. Mullet head.” My jaw drops. 

        I get defensive, “it isn’t a mullet.” I unconsciously touch my hair. 

        “Mm hm, surrrree,” he drags out his words. I could tell he was amused from the pleasant scent he was emitting. I grunted and began to put my hair into a ponytail.

       “You should start getting ready, we’re about to open.” He stands up from his position on the couch. He stops on his way out the door. 

        “Thank you, for all of your help today.” Lance smiles just before disappearing out of view and the door clicks shut.


	2. A Little Bit of Tension

**Keith**

    The customers had picked up quite a bit which isn’t unexpected considering it is a Saturday. It was almost time for me to go on since Shay was about to finish up. Her song struck its last chord and the crowd roared. There’s a five minute intermission between every show so the next dancer has a little time to prepare and the other has time to collect their tips. What they don’t get of course is collected by one of the waiting staff which still makes it to the dancer but we still try and grab all of our money ourselves. Shay makes it off the stage giving me a little nod. I nod back to be polite.

     “Now let’s welcome Dallas!” You could hear Pidge through the speakers. I strutted out onto the stage. My song came on as I approached the pole, Rude Boy by Rihanna. I grabbed the pole with my right hand and circled around the pole once. The words started up and I began my choreography which I put together myself. All of the dancers put together their own sets but usually if one of them needs help with something they come to me because what can I say? I’m great at what I do. I smell Lance approach the stage exit where you come on stage from and exit the stage to. He smelled heavily of anticipation and anxiousness. Damn, these alphas are going to go wild over him. 

      My song finishes up and I swiftly collect my money and make my way off stage. Hunk one of our main bouncers stops me.

      “You’re going to introduce Lance. You’re also going to lay down some ground rules for the alphas to follow,” he says. I give him a dumbfounded look. What was I supposed to say? But before I could ask he handed me a mic a pushed me out there. 

       “Guess who’s back,” I say getting the crowd started. “Unfortunately for you, I won’t be dancing again though.” Confused murmurs ripple through the crowd. 

      “I know. You’re probably wondering what’s going on,” I pause, “Well, we have a new member today and he just happens to be a dynamic that we don’t let work for us that often. An omega.” The crowd cheers. I could smell the excitement rising in the air. 

      “So we’re gonna set down some ground rules.” More confusion. “Number one, you will treat our newest member with the utmost respect. Just as you’d treat our other dancers. No alpha commanding, no degrading or otherwise insulting words, no grabbing, it’s hard enough dancing in these heels without you grabbing at us, no throwing things that’s just a given, and we aren’t sex workers so don’t try and treat him or any of us like we’re prostitutes please and thanks.”

       I take a little bow, “without further interruptions, I present to you Loverboy Lance.” He comes out on stage as his song starts. He looks at me fondly and mouths a simple ‘thank you’. I smile and whisper “of course” as we pass each other. 

      His song is E.T. by Katy Perry. I think it suits him. He does some fast and intricate moves. His body moves fluidly to the beat. The way he moves is mesmerizing. The crowd obviously loves it. He does a lot of moves not involving the pole too which I think is cool because not a lot of the dancers utilize the fact that we don’t necessarily have to use the pole. When he did use the pole he was so graceful. I couldn’t stop watching him. That shy Lance I had met just earlier today had disappeared.

       The song ended much to soon in my opinion. He collected his money off of the ground with lightning speed. I was a little bit shocked. I’ve got to leave before he realizes I was watching him. I sped off to my dressing room. A sigh of relief left my mouth after I plopped down on the couch and the pressure on my feet was relieved. I took the boots off and my feet felt like they could breathe again. I could hear them introducing Romelle. The door clicks open. I look up and it’s Lance. His white thigh high boots clicked across the ground.

       “I’m sorry to bother you but I just wanted to say I really liked your set.” He stands there rather awkwardly. I could tell he was a little bit nervous due to his scent. 

       “Thank you. Yours was pretty good too,” I reply. His scent shifted he isn’t as nervous anymore. 

       “That means a lot. Thank you.” The shyness was returning to him. I could tell he’s a ton more confident in himself when he’s on stage. He was all fidgety. I could tell those boots were bothering him. Having been wearing them for so long. 

        “You know you can sit down on the couch with me, you don’t have to stand there in those heels the whole time.” I pat the cushion next to me. An amused smile gracing my features. He scampers over to the couch and sits down but he makes sure not to sit too close to me.

I don’t get how he can be so confident on stage but so shy right now. 

        “You must really like dancing. You are so confident about yourself on stage but all of that confidence fades like as soon as you step off.” He scratches at the collar of his outfit. 

        “Well, it’s like I’m running on pure adrenaline out there. When I’m off stage I’m forced to snap back into reality,” his voice kinda wavers. I know how he feels.

        I shift my position on the couch to where I’m facing the omega, “I get that. Dancing makes me feel free. Independent. It keeps me sane.” I inhale deeply. Lance looks at me in awe. A curious aura surrounds him. He was apprehensive to press farther. I could tell he was trying not to overstep any boundaries. 

       “My family hates my job. They’ve begged me to quit so many times,” he says reminiscently. 

        “I’m sorry. My parents were extremely supportive of me. Of course they were upset that I moved so far away to do so.” I chuckle lightly. Lance kinda scoots a little bit closer. Nice, I’m getting somewhere with him. I’m going to get him to come out of his shell because I feel like he’ll never reach his true potential if he doubts himself.

       “It was hard for me, not being accepted, at first but I’ve gotten over it. Kinda.” He has a distant smile on his face. 

        “I think you’re brave for being able to do this. If my parents had disapproved I probably would’ve quit by now.” He looks up at me. Probably the first time his eyes actually met mine. They were a gorgeous shade of blue. He’s emitting such a strong scent right now or maybe I’m just suddenly hyper aware of it. I look away. His scent is making me feel kinda tipsy. I know that I’m not. An omegas scent has never affected me this way. In my line of work I come across many omegas some of them were even in preheat or just finished their heat. Which biologically should’ve made me more attracted to them. 

       I look back at him and he’s blushing again. He smelled slightly aroused but then again I probably did too.

       “I’m sorry for bothering you.” He stands abruptly and leaves the room. I’m going to talk to Matt. I stand and make my way down the hall to Matt’s dressing room. I don’t even know I just walk in. He’s laying down on his dressingrooms couch. He looks over at me.

       “Hey dude,” he greets. I plop down in Matt’s bean bag chair.

       “What’s on your mind?” He sits up suddenly interested. I rolled my eyes but Matt knows it’s because I have always had trouble conveying my feelings.

       “You know how usually an omegas scent doesn’t affect me? Wel-.” I was cut off.

        “This is about Lance isn’t it? Thought so. I knew he’d catch people’s attention when I first saw him. I never really suspected for him to catch yours though.” He seems amused.

        “This is not good. But I mean it’s not like I’m developing feelings for him so I think I’ll be able to control my instincts.” I sigh and hold my head in my hands today has been a stressful and confusing day.

**Lance**

      God, what was that? Why didn’t I just say something back to him? But what I did instead was create tension. A lot of it. My pheromones were going insane. I’m going to die. Please end me. My first day on the job and I’ve already screwed up. I’m really hoping this doesn’t affect my job here. Keith might go complain to Shiro and Shiro might fire me. Who was I to think I could ever make a difference here? Maybe I let the whole being the first omega to work here thing get to my head.

      I was just too excited to finally not have to work under Lotor. I exit the safety of my dressing room and head over to the bar. Pidge leaned over the counter.

      “How’s the first day on the job,” she asks very sincerely.

      “Interesting, but I like it here.” I try very hard not to let the Keith thing get to me. After all, it wasn’t really that bad. Right? And Keith isn’t a bad guy he wouldn’t try and get me fired. I felt my nerves slowly start to calm down.

       “That’s good. I hope you enjoy your time here, however long you stay. We work as a family here. All of us are close to each other from the dancers to the bouncers.” Pidge poured a drink for someone who was sitting a few seats down from me.

      “I hope I’ll fit in with this family.” I sigh. I may never have a chance to do that.

      “As far as I’m concerned, you’re already a part of this family. Everyone seemed to enjoy your company earlier. Even Keith, believe it or not.” I didn’t believe it.

      “Thanks Pidge.” I slip away from the bar but I wasn’t really paying attention where I was walking and bumped into one of the bouncers. Hunk, I believe.

      “Hey Lance.” He smiles and does a little wave. I kinda don’t see how he’s a bouncer he looks too sweet for that. I mean his size is pretty intimidating. He’s probably really strong too.

      “Hi Hunk,” I greet but kinda keep walking. I don’t want to be rude and Hunk seems like a really nice guy but today is not the day for me. I’m in no mood to be too social. I groan internally. I do admit Keith is attractive but I don't want to be with him. He seems great but in like a friendly way. I'm not looking to pursue a relationship at this present time. Relationships give me so much anxiety and I am always so scared that i am not going to be good enough or that they'll want to leave me. The last relationship i I opened up for didn't help that either. He left me with a shattered heart and I'm still not fully recovered. 

      Wait why am i even thinking about relationships that clearly isn't whats going on. I just got a little aroused and he did too. That doesn't mean feelings. Although, making an alpha horny and then leaving him is never a very good idea. Keith just didn't seem to fit that stereotypical alpha though. Call me stupid for making assumptions but in the little time I've known him he seems like a pretty decent guy. Rough around the edges but aren't we all? I think everything will end up just fine and maybe me and Keith can grow into really good friends. 

**Allura**

      "All I'm saying is that I really think Lance would be good for Keith and I know they're going to get together," I state as a matter of factly. A

      Romelle looks at me skeptically, "I really don't think that's going to happen. You know Keith is more of a loner and those two are like polar opposites." I groan and roll my eyes. She obviously isn't getting what point I am trying to make but she isn't letting me say. 

      "That's my whole point. They'll balance each other out. It's like inevitable that it will happen." She still doesn't look like she is believing me. There's chemistry there they may not see it yet but I do and I'll be damned if they let each other slip by. 

      "I'm pretty sure it won't but okay." she raises her eyebrow at me.

      "Fine, let's make a bet. If they get together, you owe me. If they don't get together before the end of the year, I owe you. Simple." I make the offer fully intending to win because I know I will. My bets are perfectly coordinated and calculated. I never lose. 

      "What will we owe to each other because I personally know I'll win and I want for you to get rid of that atrocious painting in our living room. That is my offer." She gives me a smug look.

      "But that painting is of my great grandmoth- you know what, fine but if i win i want you to try wearing a collar and using a tail butt plug." I return her smug grin.

      "Deal," she says with a sure look in her eyes. She's gonna be real disappointed whenever she loses. 

 

 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s stripper name is Dallas because he’s a Yee Haw boy. :))))


	3. “First Date”

**Keith**

     It was the end of the night. Everyone was cleaning up a bit and getting ready to head home. Lance has barely looked at me since the last time he talked. He was probably embarrassed for getting aroused like that. I don’t know. I felt kinda bad about it. I don’t even know why. It’s not like I really did anything wrong. Everyone is mostly done cleaning up and already shuffling out. I also begin to leave. When I get outside I notice Lance doesn’t have a car. He’s walking. 

      “Hey Lance.” I run up to him. He looks super confused.

      “Hey, Keith...” He gives me a questioning gaze. 

      “Do you need a ride home? I wouldn’t have a problem driving you home,” I secretly hoped he’d say yes because I’d hate to see any omega get hurt from having to walk home. This one is no exception. That’s the only reason.

      “Uhm, it’s really not that long of a walk. I’ll be fine.” He avoids looking me in the eyes. 

      “Great that means that it’ll be even shorter by car,” I press on. I feel like I have to make up for upsetting him earlier. Again I still don’t know why.

       “Really though, I’ll be fine.” He offers an awkward smile. 

       “Come on. I want to make up for making you uncomfortable.” I nod my head towards my car. 

       “You don’t have to make up for anything. It’s not like you even did anything wrong. If anything I stepped over my bounds,” he rambles nervously.

       “Just come on. My conscious will never let me be if I don’t do this for you.” I look at him  expectantly.

       “Alright, fine,” He huffs but he seems a little relieved. I think he was scared to walk home. 

       “Thank you for letting me do this for you.” I hold open the passenger side door for him. Once I’m sure he’s all the way in the car I shut the door. I jog over to my side and hop in the drivers seat shutting the door behind me.

       “Don’t thank me for doing me a favor,” says as if he were scolding me. He was smiling though. That brought a small smile to my face. 

       “Why not? I mean you’re doing me a favor by quieting the stupid voice in my conscious. And you shouldn’t have to walk home every night. I mean what kind of coworker would that make me if I just let you walk home and potentially get hurt.” I start up the car and begin pulling out of the parking lot.

       “Well, thank you. Take a left out of the parking lot. Then keep straight until the light then turn right,” he directs. I do as he said and take a left. 

       “Are you hungry,” I ask. He looks at me weird. 

       “Why?” He continues looking at me strangely.

        “Because I am kinda like starving.” I look around at the food places. 

        “Well, I mean, yeah, I am hungry. I guess.” He fidgets around. 

        “Do you want to stop and get something,” I ask. I’m just really hungry and I don’t want to stop and get something and just eat in front of Lance that’s rude.

        “You don’t have to-,” I cut him off. My stomach is growling so much I’m surprised he can’t hear it.

        “I want to and like I said I am starving and was planning on stopping anyways.” He seems to consider it.

        “What did you have in mind?” 

———

        A few minutes and a Taco Bell drive through later, we had tacos, Lance doesn’t smell as tense anymore and all is well. 

        “Take a right up here.” He points at the road he was talking about and I turn.

        “It’s the third house to the left.” A tiny smile graced his lips. I stop at his house and he steps out of the car.

        “Hey, thanks keith. I really appreciate it,” he turns and says.

        “It’s no problem really. I think I enjoyed our Taco Bell date.” I smirk.

        “Say what now!? That was not a date,” he shouts. “And if it was then it was the most pitiful date I’ve ever been on. We went through the drive through for Christ’s sake.”

        “I’m just teasing but i did have a good time.” He huffs at me.

        “I did too. But seriously you may need to rethink what a good date is,” he jokes. A slight chuckle passes through his lips.

        “Bye, Lance, have a good night.” I wave at him.

        “You too.” He wave back and walks off. I watch him disappear into his house before driving off.

        Tonight was one of the most strange nights I think I have ever had. I don’t know what I’d do if all my nights started becoming this strange. This kid may end up being the death of me. He’s a pretty cool person though. I wouldn’t mind having the privilege of getting to know more about him. He is the most interesting omega I’ve ever encountered and his scent made me feel so relaxed. I drove home the smell of Lance lingering in my car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s short and it’s been awhile. I’m not dead I’m just dealing with a bunch of crap right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it’s pretty lackluster.


	4. Jealous?

**Keith**

       I am really beginning to like Lance. In a friendly way of course. He’s really cool and sweet. I can see myself getting closer with him. I’m glad I could fix things with him because he seemed really uncomfortable earlier. It made me feel like a bad alpha. I’m not implying I’m gonna be his alpha or anything! I just... upsetting any omega and making them uncomfortable around me makes me disappointed in myself. He didn’t deserve that. I realize my train of thought was focused entirely on Lance and I quickly correct myself. I don’t need to focus on him right now. I hop in the shower so I can take my tired self to bed.

———

        I wake up and groggily check the time. Too early. Despite wanting nothing more than to slip back into a peaceful sleep, I know my body will not give me the satisfaction of being able to fall back asleep. I decide it’s better to just get up and make myself some coffee. Just as I start up the coffee, Matt bursts through the door. I regret giving him a key. He examines my place before his eyes finally land on me.

      “Oh, great. You’re awake! I thought for sure I’d have to drag you out of bed.” He smiles like there’s something to be happy about in the morning. I guess I’m just not much of a morning person.

      “What do you want,” I ask him while pulling a mug down from the cabinet. Matt pouts.

      “I thought you’d be happy to see me!” He fake sniffles. “And I even brought you breakfast.” He holds out a small paper bag that I’d never noticed he had before.

        “What is it.” Matt had piqued my interest. There is a reason Matt is my best friend and it is solely because he brings me food. I’m just kidding Matt and I have been through a lot together. But I really want to know what he brought me. 

      “See for yourself.” He tosses the bag at me and I fumble a little but I catch it. I pull the bag open and peek in. Inside there is a blueberry muffin. My favorite.

      “Are you bribing me? Or is this out of the kindness of your heart?” I question suspiciously. I really want the muffin but if he’s trying to bribe me into doing something and I’ve already taken a bite then it’s over for me. It’s been this way since we were children. He’d bring me something like a blueberry muffin and I’d take a bite then he would talk me into doing something that usually ended up getting me in trouble or in a really uncomfortable situation I didn’t want to be in. Like once he tricked my gay ass into doing one of those stupid double dates with some girl he was into and her friend. He enjoyed his time with the girl he liked and I got stuck with her friend while she sat uncomfortably close to me and talked about how good her exes thought she was in bed.  A) if I had been straight talking about your sexual experiences with your ex isn’t the best tactic and B) I am so so so gay. So gay. Matt ended up getting laid and going out with that girl for a while and I had to pretend that my dog had just been hit by car so I could leave. The worst part about it was she saw me walking my dog at the park three days later. I told her it wasn’t that one and the one that got hit had died.

      “Can’t I be nice to my _best friend_ without having ulterior motives.” The way he put an emphasis on best friend made me very suspicious.

      “What do you want, Matt?” I close the bag containing the muffin inside to show that I was onto him.

      “Just eat it, Keith, I went out of my way to get it for you. I went all the way on the far side of town to get it for you.” He fake pouts. He is definitely up to something.

      “Spit it out. I already know you want something so out with it.” I raise an eyebrow at him. He lets out a sigh and slumps down. He has broke. I have won.

      “Introduce me to Lance. I heard somewhere that he’s bi and i want to get to know him. Bi to Bi.” He fidgets his hands and I take a bite of my muffin.

      “Is that what you bothered me for? Is that really what all of this was about?” I continue eating as he struggles to find the right words.

      “Well, yeah. Lance is really good looking and I mean have you seen him dance?” I sigh. Matt is one day going to be the reason I have died. He’s probably going to give me a heart attack and I’m going to have on my grave ‘This is all thanks to you Matt Holt’.

      “Yeah, I’ve seen him dance. I really don’t think Lance is really your type though. It also seems like he’s got some emotional problems dealing with relationships, you probably shouldn’t press him to get with you too hard. I know your flirting style don’t be overbearing.” A foreign feeling stings me in the pit of my stomach.

        I don’t know what’s gotten into me I almost feel mad at Matt but I’m not angry. I push the feeling away but my stomach is still unsettled.

       “I won’t. I promise.” His face suggests he’s being sincere but I still didn’t feel right about this.

———

       At work I see Lance sitting in a booth seemingly deep in thought. I plop down across from him startling him. He jumped back.

      “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” I apologize frantically.

      “No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to me,” he tries to reassure me but his scent is still uneasy.

      I was about to say something else but Matt strolls up and I notice his enormous grin that he’s trying and failing miserably to hide. Lance’s scent becomes slightly more uneasy. Matt probably couldn’t tell since he was a beta and his senses weren’t as sharp. I knew I had to say something.

       “So Lance, I don’t believe you’ve had the pleasure of formally meeting Matt.” I gesture to the beta male. Lance looks over at me with a sort of ‘help me’ look and his scent became stronger as Matt held out his hand for Lance to shake. My instincts were telling me to remove the threat. But I knew Matt wasn’t a threat. I still had to do something.

       I swatted Matt’s hand away, “there’s no need to be that formal.” I probably was a little more aggressive than I intended to be.

       “Oh, I was just trying to be polite. Well anyways, I’m Matt Holt. And it’s a pleasure to have you here as our very first omega.” Matt was rubbing the hand I swatted. Did I hurt him? I really didn’t mean to.

       “Thanks,” Lance mutters kinda quietly. This is terribly awkward I want to excuse myself but I can’t just leave Lance here to fend for himself. My instinct to protect the omega feels super strong and I’m sure it’s just because this is the first omega I’ve ever befriended. Yeah, that’s why.

       “Hey Matt. Will you help me get the poles and stage ready?” It wasn’t even my day to do it, it was Allura’s but she’ll be appreciative of it and I need to help Lance out by distracting Matt somehow.

       “Uhm, sure. You don’t usually ask for help though. Why today,” his tone is somewhat suspicious.

       “I’m just not feeling it today. I woke up too early and didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Matt seemed to buy it.

       “Alright, I’ll have Pidge make you a coffee real quick and be over to help in a minute.” With that he walks off toward the bar to get that coffee from Pidge.

       “Hey, Keith, thank you. I don’t know why I got so tense I was just thinking about something and you startled me and Matt is a tad overwhelming,” he rambles.

       “No need to thank me but I should really get over to start setting up the stage and stuff.” I give him a slight wave and run off to the stage before Matt starts suspecting something again.

       Matt walks up with my coffee in hand, “here dude.” I take the drink from his hands and take a sip.

       “Thank you. This is like sweet sweet salvation.” I drink some more to really sell it. I _never_ want Lance, or any omega, to feel like that. Too bad they still do all of the time.

      Most of them have been through unimaginable trauma. Trauma an alpha such as myself could never even dream of being faced with. I wish social hierarchy were different, more equal but it’s near impossible to change thousands of years of history in a short amount of time. I let out a sigh.

       “Are you actually gonna you know help with set up or are you gonna stand over there daydreaming until your work is *conveniently* just done for you,” Matt deadpans.

       “Oh, right! Sorry.” I begin helping him but the thoughts still linger in the back of my mind.

       Lance doesn’t deserve the shit that this world has burdened him with... I will do my best to protect him even if it is from Matt.

———

        Lance is dancing first and last tonight since he became so popular for being the first omega. It’s not like it wasn’t expected. This time he was dancing to “Kiss and Make Up” by Dua Lipa and Blackpink. I like this song it has a nice beat.

       Once again I am entranced by the graceful way his body moves. He is one of the most beautiful dancers I’ve ever seen. He knows how to utilize his strength and assets to make himself more appealing while dancing. Not even I could match up to him.

       Out of the corner of my eye I see the familiar figure of Matthew Holt just as captivated as I was. That stupid pang in my stomach returns. Am I sick or something? I brush it off and look back to Lance who was still dancing but was looking at me. When I met his eyes he looked away.

        The song finished and Lance scurried around to collect his earnings. He then began walking over to me.

        “Are you okay? Your scent smells distressed.” He looks concerned for me and was dispensing calming pheromones.

        “Yeah, I’m fine. I just think I might be getting sick or something.” I brush it off because I really don’t believe it’s that big of a deal.

        “What if you’ve got something bad though? Are you gonna be alright? Will you be able to make it through the day,” he bombards me with questions. He’s being so caring towards me. It’s very endearing.

        “I’m gonna be fine. Thank you for being so caring though. I feel better knowing that if I felt too bad I could come to you to help.” I can’t help but smile.

        “I’m glad you appreciate my overbearing nature.” He smiles back. He has such a pretty smile.

        “You aren’t overbearing. You just care a lot for your friends and I can respect that.” My breathing picks up and I’m suddenly self conscience that he can hear it. I don’t know why I suddenly started breathing faster.

         “Yo, what are you two doing,” Matt asks materializing from nowhere. I roll my eyes before turning to him. I became annoyed that Matt had to show up but I don’t know why. He’s my best friend. What is wrong with me today?

        “U-uh, nothing really. Just chatting,” Lance answers. He’s still not fully comfortable around Matt. I unconsciously start forming a very protective aura around myself and I began standing taller and puffing my chest out a bit as if to assert my dominance. Though I was completely unaware I was doing it.

        “Hey Keith, you seem a little tense maybe you should take at easy and chill in your dressing room,” Lance cooed smoothly. The aura surrounding the omega was extremely serene. I felt my shoulders slump and I released a breath I hadn’t noticed I was holding. Only then did I realize that I was sizing up to Matt.

        “You’re right. I’m sorry, Lance.” I should have apologized to Matt but I don’t even think he realized what was happening. I still feel horrible for it. It’s not like Matt was trying to hurt Lance. It’s also not like Lance is _my_ omega so I have no right to act that way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for being inactive. I’m back for a while I think. I just have not been motivated and I’ve been taking care of my emotional issues. I love you guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I’m gonna do my best and try my hardest to be more active!


	5. It Was Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Warning! : borderline smut, and mention of masturbation.

**Keith**

        Lance has warmed up to Matt these past couple of days. That’s uhm good for him.. I guess. I walk up to the table the two were sitting at because I arrived quite a bit later than them. I was pretty late. I take the seat next to Lance. He looks over at me and smiles. 

        “Hiya Keith,” he greets. I can’t help but smile at his choice of words. It was cute.

        “Hey Lance,” I reply. Matt sits there awkwardly waiting for us to finish so he can get back to whatever he was talking about.

        “So anyways…” I tune Matt out as he goes on about something. I don’t feel like listening to one of his stories today. I hear Lance giggle at Matt’s story and start feeling upset. I don’t know why though. I’m too moody lately. I let out a pretty loud sigh. 

        “Are you alright?” Lance’s concerned expression made me weak. I find it extremely nice that someone cares that much about me. Yeah all of my friends care but I don’t think I’ve ever felt so cared about until I met Lance. 

        “Yeah, I’m alright. I was just deep in thought.” Lance seemed to calm down with my answer. He flashed me a reassured smile. Matt looks kinda jealous. Matt can get over it though. _I’m not gonna stop being friends with Lance just because_ _Matt wants to bang him_. Wait why did I think that? No, that was wrong. What’s wrong with me lately?

        I excuse myself from the table and rush to my dressing room. I stare at myself in the mirror. 

        “Why do I keep thinking and acting so weird,” I pause, “this isn’t like me at all.” I sit down and hold my head in my hands. I need to talk with someone other than Matt or Lance. Shiro. Yes, Shiro will understand and help me figure this out.

        I make my way to Shiro’s office. On my way there I make eye contact with Lance and I get a weird feeling in my stomach. I force myself to keep walking by and eventually make it to Shiro’s office door. I enter and Shiro is there with Adam sitting in his lap. Adam is probably playing games on the computer because he does that whenever he’s here. He plays games like minesweeper and snake. And Shiro is doing something on his phone. Honestly, these two are my favorite and I want a relationship like theirs.

        “Hey, can I talk to you guys?” I twiddle my thumbs and stand awkwardly in front of the door. 

        “Of course, Keith. You know you can always talk to us,” Adam answers. I sit down in the seat in front of them. 

         “So, I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately. My stomach keeps getting random aches,” I start.

         “Well, have you went to see a doctor,” Shiro asks. I shake my head.

         “The thing about that is, it only happens when I’m talk to Lance and Matt and they both have to be there.” The more things that come out of my mouth the stupider I sound to myself. I sorta regret talking about it now.

         “Hm, what about it do you think makes your stomach ache?” Adam leans forward. This suddenly feels like an interrogation. Why did I do this to myself?

         “Well, I guess it really flares up when they’re talking and having a good time. This is stupid I’m sorry for bothering you guys.” I get ready to stand up and leave but Adam speaks again. 

          “It isn’t stupid but, Keith, to me it sounds like you’re jealous.” Shiro nods in agreement.

          “Jealous? I’m not jealous of Matt,” I exclaim. And a sly smile appears on Adams face and he raises an eyebrow.

          “I never said you were jealous of Matt specifically.” His stupid smile got bigger and more smug. I growl a little bit in frustration.

          “I- uh-. Goddammit.” I run my fingers through my hair.

          “For all we knew you could’ve been jealous of Lance hanging out with Matt who is your best friend of many years,” He shrugs, “but now I think you’re jealous of Matt hanging out with Lance for whatever reason that may be.” He never specified what he thinks is going on but Adam’s face doesn’t hide that he believes Keith is forming feelings for the Lance.

          “I don’t like him like that,” I attempt to defend myself.

          “I never said you did.” His stupid smug face makes me slightly agitated.

          “Okay, whatever. I’m gonna go get ready.” I storm out of the room but after I shut the door behind me I inhale deeply so I could calm down. I don’t like Lance like  _ that _ ! No, how could I? I only met him a few days ago. Yeah, he’s a fantastic dancer and very attractive and funny and cute and goddammit why am I thinking all of this?

           I walk into my dressing room and plop down on the couch. My eyelids feel heavy and I can barely hold them open.

           A few minutes pass by and Lance walks in. He seems nervous and has a pink tint to his cheeks.

          “Hey Keith, I need to talk to you about something.” He continues to avoid looking me in the eyes. My stomach drops.

          “What is it?” My heart was racing by this point I was scared for what he had to say. What if he heard the exchange in Shiro’s office and is now uncomfortable with me? He walks closer to me and stands right in front of me.

           “I really, really like you Keith. In fact, I’m wild about you. Ever since I met you I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind.” He climbs on top of me straddling my thighs. The beautiful omega then bends down to kiss me. At first I was startled and didn’t know what to do but I slowly melted into the kiss. He started grinding down on me and I couldn’t take it. I flipped us over so that I was now topping him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth he moans into the kiss and it was the hottest thing I’d ever heard. 

            I break the kiss for a second to pull off my shirt and Lance let out a little giggle while biting his lip. I reattach our lips and slide my hand up his shirt. His breath stutters as my fingers brush over his nipple. I liked eliciting that sort of reaction from my omega.  _ Mine.  _ I begin unbuttoning his blue button up shirt. I leave a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach as I’m undoing the buttons. 

           He shoulders the shirt off when I finished. Our eyes meet and I stare into the beautiful oceans. He’s so gorgeous. I let my eyes scan over his beautifully toned chest and stomach. He’s so tan. God, I could worship him. I would get on my knees and ask for forgiveness for every little sin from this beautiful, beautiful omega. 

          “I love you Lance,” I say as if I was out of breath because I’m pretty sure he’s taken my breath away.

          “Uhm, Keith?” Lance looks at me confusedly. What? I feel someone shaking me but who? Suddenly my eyes flutter open and I realize that it was just a dream. That was so vivid and it felt so real. A hella confused Lance stands over me waiting for me to say something probably.

          “U-uh hi,” I attempt but it sounded more like a question than anything. 

          “Your uh turn to dance is coming up and uhm Shiro asked me to come check on you.” The way he says that is cute as fuck.

          “Thank you, Lance.” I smile sincerely before it dawns on me that I really just had a dream about him in a pretty dirty way. Another realization hit me and that was that I had a massive boner. Oh no.

          “You’re welcome.” He tilts his head and smiles at me. I feel a pang in my heart. He heads out and I get ready for my show. I’ll just let the boner be. I mean people come to look at my dick anyways right. I have the second to last show of the night and the first one has already started I can tell. I wouldn’t have time to take care of it if I’d tried.

           I walk from my dressing room to backstage. I can do this, I can do this. People have dreams like this all of the time. It’s no biggie. Something tells me this day might get very awkward.

———

**Lance**

_  ‘I love you Lance.’ Were the words that fell out of  Keith’s mouth when I walked into his dressing room. Then I realized he wasn’t even awake. He was dreaming. Was he dreaming about me? _ That doesn’t mean he actually loves me though. He was just dreaming, dreams mean practically nothing. I keep thinking about it even though it was earlier Keith just finished dancing about a minute or two ago. But it doesn’t mean anything. I know it doesn’t.

          I decide to act like it didn’t happen and see what he was up to. I went up to his dressing room and pushed open the door I saw him on the couch with his hand wrapped around his dick and panting. His scent was frustrated. I meant to leave right away but he noticed me in there probably by my own scent. He climaxes.

          “Lance,” he exclaims obviously shocked and embarrassed. I just stand there because I am unsure of what to do at this present moment. 

          “Well, I’m sorry, I accidentally walked into the wrong dressing room.” The lame excuse slips out of my mouth. It was the best thing I had at this minute. “I’m just gonna go. Good day to you.” I scurry off. The way he smelled made the omega inside of me excited. He smelled so good but no, I am a composed omega that can control myself no matter what my dynamic may be. 

            “Hey buddy, what’s wrong,” a comfortingly sweet voice sounds from behind.

            “Nothing, I’m good.” I turn and see the voice came from Hunk. He’s too sweet for this world.

            “Mmkay, you just looked like you were on the verge of a mental breakdown.” He shrugs his shoulders.

             “I’m good, I’ve just been having conflicting thoughts and emotions. Nothing I can’t handle.” I try to brush it off. 

             “I’m here if you ever need to talk about anything and I’ll never breathe a word of what you say to anyone. I promise.” I throw my arms around him. I really needed to hear that from someone. Hunk wraps his arms around me and his hugs are so soft and warm I could stay here all day.

             “Thank you Hunk. I really am alright though.” I let a small smile grace my lips.

             “You’re welcome and the offer stands forever. I’m always here if you need me.” Hunk turns and walks away. I’m left to my own devices. I decide it may be best to retreat to the safety of my dressing room. I walk in and sit down on the couch. Things have been hectic and strange these past few days. I have a small hope Keith will come in here. I don’t know why though.

             I let out a long sigh. Keith is like my favorite person here. He was the first person besides Shiro I met. It wasn’t the most optimal meeting but I’ve kinda been clinging to him this whole time. Now Matt is trying to get closer to me. He’s funny and has a good personality. He’s the type of guy I could get closer to. I sit alone in my dressing room for what feels like decades.

———

            It may have only been about six or seven minutes of sitting in this room by myself but I could’ve sworn it had been hours. Keith pops his head in he seems really nervous. Probably still embarrassed. I felt a blush running up my own cheeks as well. 

          “Do you still need a ride?” I applaud him for not leaving my ass here after walking in on a scene like earlier. 

          “I do.” I try not to let my voice falter and thankfully I’m successful.

          “Well, lets go.” I stood up and walked toward him and we left my dressing room behind.

 

 


	6. My Omega (Final Chapter)

**Keith**

        As we exit the club my heart pounds, I knew it would be wrong to leave Lance here at the club after I started becoming his ride home but he walked in on me touching myself. I guess at least he didn’t know it was because I had an erotic dream about him. I tried to keep my composure and not let him know that I’m as nervous as I am. We get into my car and I know I have to break this awkward silence.

        “How was your day,” I ask timidly my voice stupidly higher than normal. I curse myself mentally for sounding so dumb. Lance’s scent is slightly nervous as well. God, I bet my scent is a billion times worse.

         “It was pretty good, I really like the club. And Hunk is really nice. I met Adam as well. He’s really cool and sweet and he said he was really happy to see that there was finally omega representation from such a strong omega in this club. It made me a little embarrassed because I don’t really think of myself as a ‘strong’ omega and I’m rambling, I’m sorry.” A light blush appears on his cheeks.

         “Nah, I was having a good time listening to you. Adam is really nice and he can sometimes lack a filter. He says whatever is on his mind not thinking about how other people are gonna feel about it. But he really is a good person even if he can be a smug little shit sometimes.” I think back to earlier in Shiro’s office. Adam implied that I liked Lance as more than a friend, do I?

         “Ah, I figured he was. Well, how was your day?” The tension had died down significantly and Lance seemed calm and he was putting out calming pheromones. I could really get used to having him around all of the time. Wait, what?

         “I was really tired all day and I had a pretty bad headache and I was kinda dizzy and I felt super dehydrated which I know I’m not because I drink a lot of water. It wasn’t all that bad though.” I completely avoid talking about the incident. It’s just better to forget about it.

         “Huh, that sounds like either symptoms of a hangover or early signs of going into a r… uh never mind.” I’m pretty sure he was going to say into a rut. I don’t believe I am though. I look over and Lance is really red. He really embarrassed himself.

         “It wasn’t a hangover, I didn’t drink. I’m pretty sure it’s because I haven’t been sleeping that well.” I do my best to ignore that he was suggesting that I was likely going into a rut to make him feel less embarrassed.

          “Why haven’t you been sleeping well?” He seems concerned for me like usual. A small smile forms on my lips.

          “Ah, I’m not sure but I’m sure my sleeping schedule will get back on track soon.” I take one final turn before we arrive at Lance’s house.

          “Oh, that’s good. I hope you sleep well tonight. Bye Keith, thanks for being my ride.” He steps out of the car.

          “It’s really no problem. Have good night.” He smiles back at me and my heart melts. The entire drive home my mind was plagued with the omega maybe he was right, maybe I was going into a rut. That’s a logical explanation of all the shit that I’ve been thinking lately. But what if it isn’t a rut?

———

         It’s been about a month since Lance became a part of our strip club. I have been really irritated lately. Matt has really been laying the moves on Lance and the worst part is I can’t tell whether Lance likes it or not. By now I have come to terms with my feelings for Lance. He’s basically the perfect omega for me. He’s so sweet and shy and adorable. He can always make me feel better when I am upset. Sometimes I forget how I ever lived without him in my life.

          “Are you ready, Keith?” Matt emerges out of the living room where he was waiting for me to get ready.

          “Yeah, just let me grab my keys and we’ll leave.” We were about to go and meet up with Lance. Originally, it was supposed to be just me and Lance going to the carnival together but Matt asked if he could tag along. I didn’t have the heart to say no and since I didn’t tell Lance that it was sort of a date because I’m still too chicken to admit it, he was more than happy to invite Matt along. So, needless to say, i’m pretty angry but I’m gonna do my best not to fuck it up. I meet Matt outside next to the car.

          “Today is gonna be great! I’m really excited to be hanging out with Lance,” He rambles on. I roll my eyes internally.

          “of course you are,” I mutter under my breath. I didn’t mean to even say it out loud.

          “What was that?” At least he didn’t hear me.

          “Nothing, I’m just talking to myself.” The lie rolls easily off of my tongue. I hate that i am able to lie to Matt so easily now. Before he’d catch that I was about to lie before i even said anything. I still love Matt to death but I also think I’m really starting to love Lance.

———

          We arrive at the carnival a little later than I would've preferred. I see Lance sitting in a bench nearby. I run over to him.

          “How long have you been here,” I ask really worried that he’d been waiting for a long time.

          “Not long, i just got here about five minutes ago. Honestly, I was freaking out because I was running late and i thought that you guys would be mad but when I got here I saw that you were also running late.” A smile spread across his face. I smile back and it was like we were having a moment until Matt decided to intrude.

          “Let’s go ride rides,” He overenthusiastically shouts. I hold my composure for now but I have a feeling this is gonna be a hell of a day. We get up to the ticket booth and we buy the bracelets for unlimited rides. We all agreed to first ride on this ride called “the octopus“. It had a bunch of arms probably eight but I'm too lazy to count. Soon we all realized there were three of us and there were only two allowed per seat. Matt and Lance sat together first. I was stuck with some kid. We were both really uncomfortable.

         Once the ride was over I casually suggested we ride the biggest ride because i was going to sit with Lance this time. They both agreed but Lance seemed kinda nervous. This ride spun around really fast and the carts themselves spun around as well. Lance got into a cart and I quickly got in after him. I could tell Matt was fixing to get in and he looked shocked whenever i got in instead. I felt this odd satisfaction about it too. The ride started after a few more people got on. I could tell Lance was scared. I could smell it in his scent.

          It started slow then it got faster and then the cart started spinning. Lance shut his eyes tightly and grabbed my hand. He was squeezing pretty hard. I was enjoying myself. My heart was racing. Not just because of the ride.

          Sadly, the ride didn’t last that long but we were stranded in our cart while they let other people off.

          “That was kinda fun but also really scary,” Lance says. I chuckle.

          “Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” I realize he hasn’t let go of my hand but i refuse to ruin it by saying something.

          “Thank you for inviting me out today. I really appreciate it.” He looks over at me. I glance down at his lips. I really want to kiss. I feel myself starting to lean in slightly. I didn’t even realize the ride had started moving until it stopped and the Carney opened up our door. Lance slides his hand out of mine and my heart starts to sting a little. I step out of the ride and see Matt waiting impatiently. I don’t really care about that though. All I can think about is how empty my hand feels

———

          The day was almost up and Matt wanted to ride the ferris wheel. Unfortunately it was his turn to ride with Lance. I decided to sit it out. I didn’t really feel like getting on it. I stood back and watched as their cart ascended and went around. Midway through i decided to go get some popcorn because I was hungry. I waited in line until it was finally my turn to order.

           “Just a popcorn please.” the vendor filled a bag up with popcorn and gave it to me. I immediately rushed back over to the ferris wheel where I saw Lance and Matt talking. Matt leaned in and pressed his lips to Lances. In that moment my entire body felt numb. The popcorn slipped out of my hands and spilled all over the ground. I stormed off of the carnival grounds back to my car. I was feeling angry and hurt and sad. I left Matt and Lance stranded. I didn’t feel bad for it. I would’ve felt bad for leaving Lance if he didn’t live just a block away. I felt betrayed by Matt even though he didn’t know that he was doing anything wrong.

          I sped home. I’m surprised I didn't get stopped because I was going like ten over the speed limit. I ran inside and plopped on the bed. I knew I was acting like a child but I didn't care. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I had really only felt this way about one person before this and that was sophomore year of high school. He was very handsome but also an alpha and straight. We became friends but he found out from one of our other group members that I'd liked him and he flipped out saying how I was a freak and that alphas couldn’t like other alphas. I lived in a very rural, close-minded town. I was glad to have moved out of it.

         After that i wasn’t really interested in dating anyone, until I met Lance. With his gorgeous blue eyes and beautiful dancing and his shy, adorable personality. I kinda thought he felt the same way back but i guess not.

———

         I spent days in bed, only getting up to eat or use the bathroom. After three days and several unread text messages and missed calls from Adam and Shiro they were fed up. They stopped by and unfortunately for me I forgot to lock the door.

        “Keith, why have you been skipping work and ignoring everyone lately,” Shiro asks with a concerned yet angry tone. I sat up and shrugged.

        “Goddammit Keith! Everyone has been worried sick. Matt asked where you were and we told him you were probably sick and wanted to be left alone. What happened? We figured it has something to do with Lance and Matt.” I cringed at the phrase “Lance and Matt”. I know Adam didn’t really mean it like that but still.

        “What’s there to talk about really?” I shouldn’t be trying to shut them out. They’re the ones that have always been there for me.

         “Why you haven’t been at work or answering any texts or calls maybe.” Adam gives me the angriest look i’ve ever seen him use. I suddenly feel really guilty. I feel like i’m about to cry. The tears begin welling up in my eyes.

          “Matt kissed Lance. It hurts so much. I like him so much. I may… I may even love him.” The tears start falling. Damn, i tried so hard to keep them in. Both Shiro and Adam wrap their arms around me. It feels nice. I hug them back.

         “Aw, it’s gonna be okay. I think you need to talk to Lance though,” Shiro comforts.

         “I’m just gonna stay home for now. I’ll be back to work on monday.” Shiro and Adam both pull away.

         “Okay, but it’d really do you some good to talk with Lance.” with that they both left. I didn’t feel like talking with Lance. As if he’d really care that much anyways. I bury my face into the palms of my hands. I can’t believe I let myself get hurt like that.

———

          Adam texted and said he was coming over today. It’s Saturday, two days before i was going to return to work. I just told him to do whatever. He should be here soon. I’ve gotten out of bed slightly more. Now I'll actually sit in the living room and watch TV or something.

         I hear Adam walk in the front door. I’m not looking forward to talking to people. I’m still sulking. Adam knocks on my door and opens it.

         “Hey,” he greets. Before i have the chance to say anything back Lance appears in the doorway beside him. He waves awkwardly.

         “I knew you wouldn’t talk to him yourself. You two really need to talk.” Adam leaves the room and i’m pretty sure the house altogether. It was just Lance and I here.

         “Adam and Shiro said you had something we needed to discuss.” Lance sits on the edge of my bed. Having him in my room on my bed was making my heart race even though the circumstances weren’t quite optimal.

         “uh, i guess. I mean, I don’t know how to go about saying this but uhm I like you. Like really really like you, Lance. You’re just the most amazing person I've ever met and I think I’m falling for you. I know you like Matt tho-.” He cut me off.

         “What? Whoever said I liked Matt?” He seemed really genuinely confused.

          “I saw him kiss you though,” I exclaim mega confused.

          “It’s exactly as you say _he_ kissed _me._ I didn’t kiss him back,” He began to explain.

**Lance (flashback)**

          Matt and I stepped out of the cart of the ferris wheel. I began to look around for Keith. He was standing right out here when we got on.

          “Where’s Keith,” I ask. Matt shrugs like he doesn’t even care.

          “He probably got bored and rode another ride,” he suggests but I don't really think that’s what happened. I continue to look around but don’t see him. Where’d he go?

          “Lance, while I’ve got you alone, I uh have something i need to get off of my chest,” he pauses, “I like you quite a bit. I want to be with you.” I was at a loss for words I didn’t know what to say. I guess he took that as a good sign and he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I was frozen in shock for a brief moment. Then I pushed him away.

          “I’m sorry but I just don’t feel the same way. I already like someone else.” I walk away. He doesn’t attempt to call out to me as I walk home. I really wish Keith would’ve been there. I feel bad for Matt I must have led him on by accident but I didn’t mean to. I really like someone else.

**Keith**

         “You really don’t like him. You said you liked someone else though. Who is it?” Lance looked at me like I was stupid. I suddenly felt really horrible again.

         “It’s you, you dummy.” He laughs at me. I feel really dumb. He wraps his arms around me and I hug him back. His scent smells as great as ever. My omega. I can finally think those words without feeling guilty. I pull back a little so i can see his face. He stares back at me with his gorgeous sapphire eyes. I find myself looking at his lips again but this time I actually lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back and I feel giddy inside. He’s so perfect…

———

         I went back to work on monday like i’d planned. But this time i had Lance with me. We held hands and entered the club. Matt smiled at us. I could tell he was bummed about Lance and I but he was very supportive and happy for us. From another part of the room I heard.

        “Yes! Haha, in your face! You should know by now that i always win bets!” and “Goddamn it! I thought for sure this time i’d win” I turned to the source and it was Allura who was cheerfully rubbing it in Romelle’s face that she’d won whatever bet they had made. I wonder what it was, oh well. I turn back to Lance my perfect, beautiful omega and plant a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

         “I love you, Lance.”

         “I love you too, Keith.”

 

** -End- **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this wasn’t longer but i lost my inspiration for this fic. I almost gave up on it altogether but i couldn’t leave it without some kind of end. I hope you liked it and I may still post little extras for this fic. I love you guys and thank you for reading.


End file.
